Повелители ужаса
Повелители ужаса, также известные как натрезимы (англ. Nathrezim, Dreadlord) - раса разумных и хитрых демонов, которые напрямую повлияли на падение Саргераса, когда сражались против него. Позже они охотно присоединились к Пылающему Легиону темного титана. Они выступают в роли тактиков и лейтенантов Легиона, но нередко служат послами или шпионами Кил'джедена. Во время Третьей Войны натрезимы пытались управлять Королем-личом, а также были ответственны за распространение Чумы по землям Лордерона. Общая информация Натрезимы - высокие демоны с белой кожей, крупными рогами, огромными крыльями за спиной, копытами и большими острыми когтями. Родиной натрезимов является подконтрольный Легиону пылающий демонический мир Зорот. Эти демоны по природе своей коварные и лживые существа. Словно кукловоды, они способны порабощать разумы других существ, заставляя их делать то, что они хотят или то, что выгодно Легиону даже, если жертва уверена, что это она так хочет поступать, не подозревая, что кто-то ею манипулирует. На примере Вариматаса и Сильваны также показано, что натрезимам не чуждо предательство даже своих собратьев, особенно ради спасения собственной шкуры. Они плетут интриги, как пауки паутину, методом искусных обманов добиваясь своих целей. Вселенная не знает более подлых существ. Присоединение к Пылающему Легиону Саргерас, будучи чемпионом Пантеона, активно боролся с демонами, включая натрезимов. Говорят, будто речи именно этих демонов привели к тому, что Саргерас стал тем, кем он является на данный момент. После своего развращения и создания Пылающего Легиона Саргерас вспомнил о своих бывших врагах, и натрезимы не отказались стать частью новой армии. Служение легиону Служа Легиону, натрезимы выполняли роль специалистов по внедрению в расы, стратегов и полководцев на поле боя. Также они активно участвовали в Войне Древних. Впоследствии натрезимы вернулись в Азерот, но уже в роли тюремщиков орка-чернокнижника Нер'Зула, чтобы проследить, исполняет ли он условия договора, заключённого между ним и Кил'джеденом. Когда чума, созданная внутри Ледяного Трона, обратила жителей Лордерона в нежить, а Нер’Зул отправил свои войска на Азжол-Неруб, Повелители Ужаса согласились вести их, решив, что это выгодно Легиону. Также натрезимы активно участвовали в Третьей Войне при командовании первыми отрядами Плети, вплоть до поражения Бальназара, Детерока и Вариматаса, последних наместников Легиона в Лордероне. Культура О культуре натрезимов ничего не известно, но вполне возможно, что жестокость, коварство и выдающийся интеллект ценятся превыше всего Смерть Кажется, натрезима почти невозможно убить в обычном понятии смертных рас. Проиграв битву, он возвращается в Круговерть Пустоты и легко может воскреснуть или вселиться в тело смертного, что было неоднократно продемонстрировано Мал'Ганисом и Бальназаром. Чтобы окончательно уничтожить натрезима, его тело нужно буквально разорвать на части. Также натрезима может убить существо, обладающее превосходящим магическим потенциалом. Так же известно, что нетрезимы, погибшие на их родной планете Нетрезе, погибают навсегда Известные натрезимы The names of individual eredar and pit lords are not commonly known, as the former have not been seen in great numbers on Azeroth and the latter are never encountered in a situation where their names will be remembered. However, Archimonde relied heavily on the dreadlords during the Second Invasion, as they are useful as mages, strategists, and warriors (they were also on Azeroth already and required the least energy to summon). Many of the nathrezim became known during this period. Many of Kil'jaeden's dreadlords watched over the Lich King and aided him at times, while some of Archimonde's dreadlords commanded the Scourge after the invasion commenced. } | Первый, и пожалуй самый могущественный Повелитель Ужаса. Убит Иллиданом, и на данный момент является одним из боссов в Цитадель Ночи (рейд) | Убиваемый |- | | Second Lord of the Nathrezim, brother of Tichondrius and Mephistroth, killed in the battle of Mount Hyjal | Deceased* |- | | Current Lord of the Nathrezim, brother of Tichondrius and Anetheron, currently a boss in Cathedral of Eternal Night. | Defeatable |- | 62 | Presumed slain, but is secretly alive and leading the Scarlet Crusade | Defeatable |- | 59 | Leader of the Shadow Council at Jaedenar in Felwood | Defeatable |- | | Slain by Scarlet Crusade | Deceased |- | 70 | Renegade from the Legion, ruler of the Ruins of Farahlon in Netherstorm | Defeatable |- | | Laid siege to Dalaran, but was slain by Kael'thas | Deceased |- | | Briefly held Lordaeron's capital before being defeated by Sylvanas Windrunner; Now believed to be in the Twisting Nether | Alive (presumed) |- | 32 | Leader of the demons stationed at Demon Fall Canyon in Ashenvale | Defeatable |- | | Tried to control Gaval Moch, a ruined castle in Silverpine Forest | Alive |- | 32 | Stationed in Demon Fall Canyon in Ashenvale | Defeatable |- | 62 | Ruler over the world of Xoroth | Defeatable |- | | Contained by Meryl Felstorm | Alive |- | 70 | Lieutenant of Illidan at Illidari Point | Defeatable |- | | Temporary Scourge general, discarded by the Lich King in favor of Arthas, currently disguised as Scarlet admiral Barean Westwind | Defeatable |- | 69 | Leader of a scavenging crew. Stationed in Netherstorm | Defeatable |- | 60 | Stationed in the Blasted Lands | Defeatable |- | ?? | Battles the half-elf form of Kalecgos in the Sunwell Plateau | Defeatable |- | 60 | Stationed in Southwestern Silithus disguised as a Gnome, part of the Hunter Epic Quest | Defeatable |- | | Imprisoned Dreadlord found in Outland Arena | Alive |- | ?? | Jailor of Maiev Shadowsong, servant of Illidan. | Defeatable |- | ?? | Majordomo of Sylvanas, leader of the Forsaken. Stationed in the Undercity until certain events in ''Wrath of the Lich King, ''and now a boss in Antorus, the Burning Throne. | Defeatable** |} И пару малоизвестных повелителей: Bleakill, Fearoth, Darthias, Dethecus, Maldibion, Nochthitus, Rashgarroth, Aramachus, Lorthiras, Zenedar, Mullioch, Algammon, Necros, Nerothos, Zilfallon, Terrodar, Ven'Gyr, Razelikh и Lothros. Note: Some of these are the randomly assigned names for the Dread Lords in Warcraft III. Галерея Изображения Видео Ссылки de:Nathrezim es:Nathrezim fr:Nathrezim hu:Nathrezim pl:Nathrezim Категория:Расы Категория:Демоны Категория:Пылающий Легион